


Life- Oh No

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Absolutely not caring Legolas, Emily is just awesome, F/M, Overreacting Thranduil, Slightly mean Emily, Thranduil Lindir and Elrond get punished, caring legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Thranduil, Lindir and Elrond get punished, and they don’t like their punishment! And the girls have a small accident....
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Oh No

Emily and Lusa walk directing Lusa’s room. “By the way, Lus. Yes? How is it between you and Glorfindel? Glorfindel?” Lusa laughs. “Well that’s someone I haven’t seen in a while!” They laugh. “So, when do you plan on telling Thranduil? About Glorfindel? No, your other boyfriend. Lindir? No- Lusa, you do know that Lindir doesn’t want to have anything to do with you? He does!” Lusa defends herself. “He just, hides his feelings.” Emily chuckles. “I meant Alvaro. Oh, Alvaro.” They’ve almost reached the room. “Yea... Right about... never.” Lusa is just about to open the door. 

In the meanwhile.

“Give that back!” Thranduil yells. “Oh come on, Lindir, Thranduil, stop fighting! You’re going to break things here!” Elladan’s twin adds. “When he gives me my money back!” Thranduil yells and keeps pulling at the money. “Thranduil LET GO!” Lindir yells back. “Both of you just STOP!!” But right then when Elladan starts pulling at it too, all the money gets ripped in two pieces at once and Thranduil literally flies through the room. Elrohir puts his hand over his mouth and gasps. 

“Really Lusa, you’re awful.” Emily tells her while Lusa opens the door. They walk in and both of them immediately drop their smile when they look inside. “I was wrong. I think you have all the right not to tell him.” Emily first speaks. 

Some minutes later...

“I can’t believe this!” Lusa walks through the room. She picks up some shards from the ground. “And was this my figurine I got on my first date with Alvaro!?” Slowly Thranduil gets up. “What do you boys have to say about this?! Shards bring luck...” Thranduil tries. Lusa gives him a death stare. Emily now also joins in the conversation. “This is just unbelievable! Can’t you four just for once not act like children!?” All four of them are completely quiet. “Well? Got nothing to say?” Emily folds her arms. Lindir is the first one to reply. “I think I’m just gonna go...” He takes a deep breath and walks towards the door. Only Emily grabs his arm and pushes him right back to the spot he just stood. 

“No one of you is going anywhere! This has gone way too far this time!” The Twins share a short glance. “So...?” They ask in unison. “So, you’ll get to be punished.” Emily decides. Lusa nods. “You know, I think that’s a rather good idea.” Satisfying Emily nods her head and looks towards the boys. “I think because they have behaved so bad, they would all have to go on a date with me!” She says happily. “What-wha, no- no, Lusa!” Emily sighs. “That is not gonna be the punishment! Oh. Is it not? No!” Lusa drops her smile, same as Thranduil. “I know something. I think your punishment should be... Cleaning the public toilets!” Emily decides. 

Thranduil gets up from his spot on the ground. “What!? Eww! I’m not going to do that! I’m not even going inside there!” Emily smiles. “You know, Dan and I actually have to do something else already...” Elrohir starts. “Do what? Well, see, we already got an appointment with Mark, so we really have to go.” Emily sighs. “Fine.” So quickly the twins disappear from the room. “What!? They can just leave!?” Thranduil complains. “Yes, because they got an important appointment. But I have an appointment too. Really? Yes! With my stylist. So, can I also go now? No. What?! Why not!? Because that’s not actually important. Not?” Thranduil repeats disappointed. 

Lindir and Thranduil still has to do their punishment, so Emily has chosen some fitting clothes for them too. “Oh no! I look like a servant!” Thranduil complains. “But it’s not fair!” Lindir yells. “Why don’t the twins have to do anything?! Oh don’t worry.” Emily starts. “Because the twins are not able to come, we will put it on the next responsible person for this.”

“Me?!” Elrond repeats her. “Yes, you. Since you are the next responsible person for this, you will carry their punishment.” Thranduil starts laughing. “Aww, poor you!” He mocks. “Thranduil, you will go too!” Emily pushes the cleaning supplies in his hands. “Noo!!” Elrond laughs. 

Mark is giving Alvaro a course of songwriting today. Although Alvaro can write perfectly fine, there is always room for improvement. Even Mark himself has had like a thousand of courses. Now everything is peaceful and quiet while Alvaro is working on one of his assignments. “Mark!” The door swings open and Mark sighs.  _Great. Now my peaceful, quiet moment is gone. And as long as they’re here, it won’t come back._

“Elrohir? Elladan? What are you doing here?!” Asks Alvaro enthusiastic.  _And now Alvaro is out of his quiet zone too. It took me a whole hour to get him quiet and concentrated!_

“Oh Mark, thank you so much for inviting us over! I didn’t invite you... Anywayyy...” Elrohir walks up to him and sits down. “Ada’s got to take over our punishment now!” They laugh. “Punishment? Alvaro asks. “Yes, Thranduil and Lindir ended up fighting again and we were there too so naturally we came into trouble too. Then Emily got really mad and gave us punishment. Right, if it wasn’t for you calling us into your office now we would have been cleaning the public toilets now.” Elladan pulls a disgusted face. 

At the public toilets. 

“Now, either of you is going to clean and until everything is clean you’re not coming out!” Emily commands. Thranduil walks back over to Lusa and hugs her. “But honey... I don’t want to go clean the toilets, I’m no servant! It’s so gross in there!” He complains while giving sweet kisses in her neck. “Aww... Em? No!” Emily says before she says anything more. “But Em!” Thranduil complains. A large woman appears behind Emily. “Boys, this is Ursula. In case anyone of you tries to escape.” Lindir swallows. “I think I will just go inside then...” He puts on a fake smile and slowly disappears inside with Elrond behind him. “I’m not going in there on command of anyone! Do you really think she would just make me change my mind?” Thranduil holds on. The large woman steps in front of him and snarls at him. “Okay, maybe she would.” Thranduil quickly follows the others inside. “What is it Lusa? Don’t you think this is a great idea?” Emily asks her sister when she sees her doubting. “I don’t know... I believe Thranduil has germaphobe. Oh really, do you think so?” Emily wonders and looks back at Thranduil. 

Legolas walks into Estel in the hallways. “Hello Legolas!” Greets Estel. “Where are these flowers for? They’re gorgeous!” Estel asks, staring at the flowers in his friends hands. “Oh these? These are for Emily. I’m gonna ask her for the ball this week!” He says enthusiastic. “Ooh... And nice flowers!” Legolas smiles and continues his way to Emily. 

Emily and Lusa are laughing. “Hey, Emily!” Legolas approaches her with some flowers. “Oh, are these for me?” Emily asks. Legolas blushes. “Y-yes, I actually wanted to ask you to come to the ball with me this week.” He gives her the flowers. Emily smells the flowers. “Hm... Thank you Legolas. And yes, I would love to go to the ball with you!” She smiles. “Oh, well that reminds me to ask your father when he’s done with cleaning.” Lusa says. “I was going to ask him anyway, I completely forgot! Don’t tell him that.” Legolas advices. “But wait, cleaning?” Emily starts laughing. “Yeah, he and Lindir ended up in a fight again. So now they have to clean the public toilets!” The girls both burst into laughter. Legolas doesn’t. 

“Eww, it’s so gross here!” Emily imitates Thranduil. Legolas folds his arms. “Oh my god!” Lusa continues. Legolas grabs the flowers out of Emily’s hand and walks angrily away. Stunned, Emily looks behind. “Legolas! Wait!” 

Thranduil looks around in the room with the cleaning supplies still in his hands. Elrond walks up to him. “Thranduil!” Suprised Thranduil looks up. “You always have to do something! Me? You don’t actually think I’m even going to touch anything here?! This us the public toilet. I’m not going to touch anything here!” Elrond folds his arms. “Hey!” Lindir walks up to them. “You better start doing something before I rip your head off!” He yells. “Lindir, language!” Elrond tells him. “But my Lord Elrond, I may be a servant but I’m not going to clean everything here by my own! You will have to help! Like Emily said!” Elrond sighs and then looks back at Thranduil. “Don’t even think about it!” Thranduil yells back. 

5 minutes later. 

“Eww...!!!” Thranduil says as he looks down.  _ This toilets are the dirtiest toilets I’ve ever seen in my life! And what is that? Is that...  He looks closer.  _ _Oh god IT STARTS MOVING!! I DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!!! I think I’m gonna faint_.  “Why is Legolas now not here to save me...” 

In the meanwhile Laila, Emily and Noa are in Lusa’s room. Emily lights the candles on and sits down with the others. When the curtains are closed, the lights are out and the candles are lightened, they start. “Now, grab each others hands.” The other two do what Laila says. Laila starts speaking. “Oh, great spirits of above! Please hear us!” She calls out. “If you can hear us, please give us a sign!” After a while Emily sighs and opens her eyes. “Laila, sorry but this is ridiculous. Shh! They can’t hear us like this!” Noa says. Emily rolls her eyes. “Calling up ghosts is not real! Em, can you please just do as I say?!” Emily sighs again and closes her eyes. “Fine.” Laila starts over. “Great spirits, if you can hear us, please give us a sign!” They wait for a second and nothing happens. But then, suddenly one of the candles hits the bed and sets it on fire. The girls open their eyes. “Laila! Look, it worked!” Yells Emily. But then the fire starts spreading himself over the room. “Oh, oh.” Noa says. “I think we have a small problem...” Emily turns her head at her. “Oh really?” 

“Oh my god! This is absolutely no proper punishment!” Legolas complains. “No it’s not.” Lusa says still half laughing. Legolas shoots her an irritated glance. “I’m sorry, but it’s just hilarious!” Legolas rolls his eyes. “Oh my god Lusa, you make a terrible wife to my father.” Lusa frowns. 

On the way back to his chambers, Legolas meets up with the Twins. “Hey Legolas! Oh, hello. Weren’t you going to ask Emily out? Yes, until I discovered she’s a nasty little bastard!” The Twins both put their hand over their hearts, completely shocked. “How dare you?” Elrohir asks first. “Emily is the nicest girl in the whole world!” Legolas raises an eyebrow. “You do know that she’s making your father clean the public toilets? Yes, I told you, she’s great!” Legolas facepalms. “Well, if you aren’t going to ask her out, than I definitely will!” Elrohir is already on his way to Emily when his Twin stops him. “What?! Haven’t you seen yet? There goes that very beautiful girl who asked me about you today.” Elladan explains. “Really?!” Elrohir looks past him to see the girl. In the meanwhile Elladan runs away quickly. “But, wait, I don’t see her! Of course not, I was kidding! Which girl would ever want to date you?” He laughs and runs to Emily. Elrohir gives him an angry look and goes after him. 

In the meanwhile at the public toilets. “Oh my god!!!” Thranduil yells. “What now!?” Lindir yells back, looking what’s going on. “Someone actually peed here!” Lindir facepalms. “Really?!” He sighs and walks up to Thranduil. “You know, we all have to do this.” He puts his hand on Thranduil’s shoulder. “And we all know the horrors.” Thranduil looks at him. “I just wanted to tell you that.” Lindir turns around. “Oh, and that I just cleaned the toilet with this hand. Eww!!!” Thranduil shivers at the thought that that same hand has just been on his shoulder. 

Back at the girls. They look around in the room. “Hm...” Noa frowns. “This doesn’t looks good. Not good?!” Emily repeats. “The whole room burned down!” She yells. “I don’t think Lusa is going to like this. And I don’t think Thranduil is going to like this at all!” They remain quiet and look around in the room. “So, now what?” Laila asks. 

At the end of the day. “Well, I think this is good enough!” Thranduil decides. “Right! Let’s go!” Lindir agrees. The three of them walk towards the door a bit shocked when Ursula is still there. “Uhm... Well, we’re done here.” Thranduil tells her. Ursula raises an eyebrow and walks in to take a look. “Hm... Fine.” Elrond lets out a deep sigh and rushes outside. “Fresh air!” 

Lusa walks back to her room. She frowns when she sees Noa and her sisters in front of the door, whispering to each other. She clears her throat. “Oh, hey Lusa.” Emily greets her. “Hey...???” She walks towards the door but Emily quickly jumps in front of her. “No! What no? You can’t go inside! Why not? Because... uhm...” Lusa sighs and pushes her away. She opens the door. 

Legolas and Estel are in the kitchens. “Again Estel, I’m not afraid of walkie-talkies! Yes, you are!” Estel answers. Legolas rolls his eyes. “AAAHHHHH!!!!!!” Both of them look up. “Where did that come from?” Estel wonders. 

Once back in his freedom Thranduil goes to his room. That’s when he hears someone scream.  _Isn’t that Lusa? It sounded like Lusa... What if something happened to Lusa? What if Lindir is there!? Wait... Maybe someone tries to hurt her... That means I should better not come to look in order to protect this very important person, me!_

Hesitantly Thranduil decides to turn around anyway. “Ada, come!” But Legolas already takes him to their room with Estel right behind them. 

Lindir and Elrond run into the room too. Where the Twins, Lusa and the other girls also are. Lusa stands in the middle of a totally burned down room. “I’m not going to clean this. Just so you know.” Lindir states. 

“Legolas, why do you always have to interfere with everything?” His father asks. “Because I want to be involved with things.” Legolas explains. “Legolas, Emily is not things you know.” Estel tells him, chuckling. “I know...” They walk inside. “Wow, what happened here?” Legolas asks when he sees the room. Lusa turns around. “Yes, what did happened here?” She asks the girls who were here first. Emily smiles a little awkwardly and then looks away. 

Thranduil looks around in the room. “Oh. My. God!” He turns around to Emily amd the other two. Laila sighs. “Don’t worry, we’ll fix it! Right!” Noa supports her. She quickly looks around her. “A-and the Twins will help us! Right!” Elrohir says before he realizes what he just said. “Wait, what? Emily is helping! Right, we’re helping!” Elladan exclaims. Lusa sighs and kneels to sit down on her bed but falls backwards.  _Oh right, the bed has been burned too of course!_ “But now what? I mean, nice that you will fix it.” She gets up. “But how long will that take? I mean, Thranduil needs a place to stay! You don’t?” Thranduil asks curious as to why. “No, I will be gone for a while, forgot to tell you about it but I’m going off to the other part of Avaria tomorrow. Tomorrow!?” Yells Thranduil. “Right, but you still need a place to stay. Oh don’t worry about that, I’ll just stay with Legolas. That’s gonna be so much fun!” He claps his hands in excitement. 

Legolas frowns.  _Oh no, not again! I won’t survive another night with Ada!_ “Uhm, I don’t think that’s possible... It’s not?” Thranduil tilts his head. “No, I’m sorry maybe next time. Why can’t you? Why?” Legolas mentally facepalms.  _Why do I always speak before I think..._ “Uh... well... because Estel is already staying with me! Am I? Is he?” Legolas turns is head towards Estel. “Yes! You are!” Then Estel understands. “Oh but I don’t care, that’s all the more fun!” His father ruins his plan.  _Ugh_.  “Yes, but Lindir is staying as well? Am I? I mean, why would I ever... And that’s for another time!” Lindir can’t finish his sentence as Legolas places his hand over his mouth. “Mm! Well, that’s not fun...” Thranduil looks down. Imagining what it would be like to sleepover with Lindir. 

“Oh but I’m sure Emily would be very happy to let you stay!” Lusa interrupts them. “Me?” Emily looks at her. “Ooh, that’s gonna be so much fun to stay with you! We’re gonna have so much fun! Come on, let’s show me your room!” Thranduil drags her out of the room while Emily begs Lusa for mercy. 

Legolas and Estel are in Legolas’ room. Legolas is doing his hair while looking in the mirror. Estel is just about to leave. “It’s getting late already, I think I’m gonna leave. Sure.” Legolas says without looking up from his mirror. Estel raises an eyebrow and walks back to his friend waving a hand in front of his face. “Legolas??? Huh?” Estel chuckles. “You’re starting to look more and more like your father.” Legolas instantly stops with what he was doing. “No I’m not. You are!” Estel exclaims and laughs. “Thranduil is gonna be so happy when he hears this.”  _That would be a nightmare._ Legolas thinks. “And then you and Thranduil could go to the beauty salon together!”  _That is even a worse nightmare. Oh no, Ada may never know of this!_ “This is great! I’m gonna tell him! No!” Estel already walks to the door. “No, wait! Wait! Estel, don’t tell my father! ESTEL!” 


End file.
